Episode 9657 (2nd January 2019)
Plot Audrey starts to make excuses, saying the financial advisor may have taken the money or there's been a computer error. As she has no savings herself, she's been cleared out. Emma starts to talk and act like Gemma as well, insisting that she's experimenting with a new look but she gets upset at her lack of success. Audrey contacts the police who promise to thoroughly investigate the matter. She still insists that Lewis is innocent in the face of all the evidence. Mary returns to the B&B with £800 cash. Jude tells her and a suspicious Roy to wait in the car while he pays the bill. While the mother and son talk, Kelly approaches Roy and tells him that "Dr Ken Barlow" is a magnificent surgeon who performs miracles. Sarah helps Audrey go through her account and lets slip that her own finances are in a dire state. David listens on with interest. Having heard the truth from Roy, Kelly slaps Jude across the face and thus reveals his latest deceptions to Mary. Billy meets Carla and asks her to consider taking Paul on under a local government scheme to help ex-cons. Mary believes Jude's protestations of innocence and hands over the cash, much to Roy's amazement. Putting on a brave face, she insists that she and Roy wait in the car for him. PC Clements returns with CCTV shots of a young woman withdrawing cash from a machine using the bank account that Archie's money was transferred to. No one in the family recognises her image. Mary and Roy remain waiting in the car for Jude. David points out to Audrey that whoever transferred the money used her log-on and password and she admits that it was written down in a diary that she kept in her handbag, so anyone could have defrauded her. Mary learns from the B&B that Jude left with his bag and the bill unpaid but still won't admit the truth to herself and continues waiting. David voices his suspicions to Sarah that she was the one who stole the money and the two argue bitterly. Carla takes Paul on with a two-week trial. Audrey suddenly remembers that Lewis knew her banking log-in from when they were discussing investing in digital technologies. Gemma thinks Emma is becoming unbalanced. She gets several prank calls and jumps to the conclusion that it's Emma. When she confronts her, she learns the real reason that Emma is copying her style. Gemma assures her that Chesney does like her. A sad and angry Audrey breaks down as she sits on Maxine's bench. As their wait ends, Mary tells Roy that Jude will never be the son she wanted him to be and they drive home from Blackpool. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Carla Connor - Alison King Guest cast *Kelly - Rachael McGuinness *PC Clements - JP Conway *Natalie - Cassie Bradley (Uncredited - on CCTV footage) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Audrey's *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Blackpool B&B - Reception and dining room *Blackpool promenade Notes *Final appearance of Paddy Wallace as Jude Appleton. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey reports the theft of her money to the police; Mary and Roy find Jude up to his old tricks; and Billy gets Paul a job. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,254,257 viewers (12th place). Category:2019 episodes